Between You and I : A Josh Hutcherson fanfic
by gh0sts
Summary: Jessica Morrison and her best friend just won a radio contest to attend the 'Cirque du Freak: The Vampires Assistant' premiere in Los Angeles, California. Two sixteen year old girls, two weeks in L.A, two very hot movie stars, one chance to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Jess"

I looked up with wide eyes, my best friend Hailey starring down at me. I gave her an innocent glance.

"Are you listening to me?"

I nodded 'yes', but obviously, I was no where near listening or paying attention to her. I was too absorbed in my own little world.

"Really now?" She lifted her eyebrow in amusement. "What was I just saying?"

My cheeks burned slightly. "Did I mention I love your n-new shoes?" I stuttered and scratched the back of my neck.

"Did I mention you're a horrible liar?" She gave me a quick glare, but that quickly turned into a joking smile.

We were both lounging carelessly in my bedroom on a decent Saturday afternoon. The sun was out, the birds were chirping and I could hear my neighbor's playing basketball on their driveway.

"AH OH MY GOD IT'S TIME!" She squealed and ran over to the radio, cranking up the radio to full blast.

"Josh Hutchersons' and Chris Massoglias' new movie 'Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant' hits theaters next Friday! And Radio kiss is sending two very lucky fans to a meet and greet and an exclusive screening with the films stars in Los Angeles, California! All you have to do is call 1291-1271 and be caller 14 oh, and of course, answer a few questions so we can make sure you're qualified!"

Obviously without thinking, Hailey pulled out her cell phone and dialed the Radio Stations number. She looked at me expectantly.

"Hailey, do you honestly think you would be lucky caller number 14? I mean, there has to be at least two hundred people calling to do this stupid shi-"

"HELLO LUCKY NUMBER 14! Please state your name and age!" The radio blared.

Hailey screamed.

Oh My Gosh. She's lucky number fourteen?

"Hailey DiFrancesco and I'm sixteen year's old!" She squeaked.

"Well hello Hailey! Are you prepared to answer a few question's to win the chance to go to a Los Angeles Premiere!?"

"YES!" She screamed.

I stared at her in awe. No way was she going to get the answers right. I mean, it was Hailey…beautiful and all, but not exactly 'quick thinking' material.

"Ready? Question number one: Besides from Chris Massoglia and Josh Hutcherson, who else is the film starring?"

"John C. Reilly who plays Larten Crepsley" She said quickly.

There was a quiet second before the announcer blared 'CORRECT. Question number two: Describe the main characters."

"Darren Shan – sorta like a good boy, perfect son kinda person. Steve is the more rebellious one, skipping class, getting in trouble and that kinda stuff" She said calmly. I think the adrenaline was wearing off at this point.

"Nice response. Last question: This movie is based off the popular book series Cirque du Freak, name the author of these books and the first three books in the saga"

Hailey stalled and looked towards me, panic in her eyes. "I don't know this!" She mouthed to me.

I signed and walked over to the phone. "The author is Darren Shan and the first three books are Cirque du Freak, **The Vampire's Assistant****,** and Tunnels of Blood"

"RIGHT KID! CONGRATULATION'S YOU'RE GOING TO LOS ANGELES!"

I've never heard Hailey yell so loud.

The radio announcer played a song from a popular band, but was quickly exchanging information with Hailey.

I was in my own little world once again at this point. We were going to Los Angeles, California. Was this real life? Or was I just dreaming? I mean, yeah I love the book series, but the movie doesn't seem to live up to its potential. The film's stars were cute, I guess, but I wasn't interested in the movie. I was interested in LOS ANGELES!

I didn't even notice Hailey was off the phone until I saw her dancing randomly in the middle of my room singing a tune under her breath.

"Um, Hails?" I asked cautiously. She nodded in my direction, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"You alright?"

"WE'RE GOING TO LOS AN-GE-LES!" She began to sing a random song and pulled me off the bed. Soon, we were both doing our own random dance moves and celebrating the 'win'.

"Wow, you guys are such losers" I heard a voice say from behind me. I momentarily paused and turned towards my bedroom door, which had my obnoxious older brother leaning against it.

"What do you want Jason?" I asked and rolled my eyes.

"Just wanted to know what the whole commotion was" He said and shrugged, staring at a still dancing Hailey. Jason Morrison was my older brother of exactly two minutes. Yup, we were twins but complete opposites. While Jason was the athletic, party kinda guy, I was the behind the scenes don't give a shit kinda girl.

"We just won a trip to go see the Vampire's Assistant Premiere in Los Angeles courtesy of Radio Kiss" I smirked.

I saw his eyes widened before he yelled out an angry scoff and yelled "MOM, COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

A few minutes later my mom appeared in front of the door, an apron wrapped around her thin waist and flour painted on her shirt. Caroline Morrison was my dearest mother. A frail, gentile woman with light blonde hair and nice blue eyes, which my brother inherited why I got my dad's dark roots and dark green eyes. We were a weird family.

"What is with all the yelling? I would think someone was dying" She cocked her head to the side and put her hands on her hips.

Hailey finally let out a squeak before she stopped dancing and stood beside me, bouncing with excitement. In a rush, she explained what happened.

"Wow! That's amazing!" My mom gasped. My mom was one of those cool, 'trying to be hip' moms. She tried to fit in with my friends, and it was embarrassing, but other than that she was one of the best mums out there.

"I am going to have to speak to the, erm, hosts of this event and know the full details and everything" She said evenly.

I opened my mouth to speak but Hailey beat me to it "Of course Mrs. Morrison! Here's the number" – she handed my mom a piece of paper, when the hell did she write that down? – "that's the number to the contest's head people or something" she squinted. "give it a call"

My mom left the room and Hailey began jumping up and down.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I'VE GOT TO GO HOME AND PACK! I'll call you later!"

"WAIT! When are we supposed to be leaving?" I asked.

"TOMORROW EVENING!" And with that, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay now, listen to me Jessica Airiana Morrison you NEED to call me every single night, understand? And if you do not call me, you WILL face the consequences. By consequences, I mean I will literally come down to LA too find you, and drag your sorry ass back home" My mother looked me sternly in the eyes. I saw her blue eyes fill with water.

"Mom, come on, you're not going to like…cry, are you?" I said awkwardly and moved away. Soon I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. "Promise me, Jessica" She whispered into my hair.

"I promise mom" I felt my voice crack. I was going to be gone for a whole two weeks, which means no parents, no brother and well, no school. Hailey and I were going to miss two weeks of our grade eleven year at St. Johns High School. We had already gotten permission from our principal, and had our assignments given to us from our teachers.

"6:30 flight from Washington to Los Angeles, boarding now." A female voice announced from the speakers.

My mom pulled me away and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Damn, who am I going to annoy?" My brother asked me, running a hand through his wavy hair.

"You'll find someone, and plus, you can always email me" I chuckled and pulled him into a hug. It took him by surprise, but quickly he was hugging back.

"See ya later, loser" He pulled back and gave me a smirk.

"Moron" I rolled my eyes and let out a laugh.

I turned towards Hailey who was saying goodbye to her parents.

"You ready?" She asked me, clutching her suitcase handle and with a nod of yes, we began to walk towards the boarding station.

It took us half an hour to actually board the plane itself, which was, in my opinion, far too long. I mean, what's a girl supposed to do during this time?

Without warning, my mind suddenly went into panic mode.

"Jessica?" I heard a voice ask me.

"Jess. Breathe" Hailey soothed and rubbed my arm.

'Five to six bloody hours in a plane. MY ADHD WILL MAKE THIS A VERY DIFFICULT TASK!" I practically screamed. People turned and starred.

"Did you take your meds?" She asked.

"No, I was waiting until we arrived to calm me down."

Hailey gave me a disapproving look. "Take them now." She said simply.

I signed and pulled out the small pill bottle from my carry on bag. Who knew bringing pills on a flight needed government approval? Definitely not me. That's why it took us twice as long to get past security/customs.

I stuffed two small blue pills into my mouth and swallowed them dry.

'Feeling better?" She asked and placed her small hand on my shoulder.

"It'll kick in in a few, let's go"

The medication did kick in, and I was asleep for the first four hours of the flight, then some idiot (aka Hailey) spilled her coke on my arm and woke me up.

"Thank you soooooo much for the Hailey" I yawned and glared.

"Sorry! It wasn't my fault!" Hailey smiled innocently.

I signed and stretched my arms. "I need to pee" I mumbled out loud and got up out of my seat.

"Nobody needed to know that" Hailey scoffed and slapped my arm playfully.

I made my way to the bathroom and noticed that the little button said 'occupied'. So, being the good sport I am, I stood in front of it for a couple of minutes.

"Um, wanna hurry up?" I banged on the door impatiently. Good God! Some people needed to do there business!

"Wanna stop being an impatient brat and go away?" A gruff male voice spoke from being the door.

"Wanna get the hell out so I have the pleasure of yelling at you face to face" I banged again. And again. And again. Finally, the door opened with a start and behind it stood a boy. A baseball cap covered most of his face, which was turned downwards. And on top of that, a hood was pulled tightly around his face. The only thing I saw was his thin pink lips, which were turned into a smirk.

"Finally!" I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Someone's fucking cranky" I heard him mumble as he walked by.

"Yeah well, someone has to sit on a fucking plane for six hours and people like to be assholes and take there pleasant time in the bathroom" I spat and began to close the door. But not before his eyes met with mine, and an electric shock went through my body. They were the deepest of brown, a pool of liquid chocolate. I stared, frozen in shock. That smirk, those eyes, where have I seen them before?

The boy's eyes quickly widened and before I knew it, he turned and walked down the aisle.

By the time I returned to my seat, the boy was no where in sight. I looked at every seat as I passed and nobody looked familiar. I was slightly disappointment when I sat back down.

"Look, UP is playing!" She said excitedly. Hailey was such a child, she really was. She cried at the weirdest things and was very immature, but was one of the best friends a girl could ever have. She was loyal, hilarious to be around, and downright herself. Not an ounce of fakeness.

I sent a small smile in her direction and stuffed my earphones into my ears, cranking up my ipod to full blast.

I let a random song play, letting the lyrics sink in. That couldn't have been who I thought it was. No way. He wasn't on this plane. He was somewhere in Los Angeles. Josh Hutcherson was not on this plane.

By the time we got our bags and were standing around wondering what to do next, it was already two in the morning.

"What do we do now?" I asked Hailey, yawning loudly. I really just wanted to get to the hotel and crash.

"We need to find our driver. From what the people told me on the phone, he should be holding up a sign that says –" She paused and scanned a crowd of people – "Aha! Ms. Hailey Riddle and Ms. Jessica Morrison" – another pause, this time awkward – "Wait, what the hell? Who's Jamison Richards?"

"Jamison Richards?" I asked. "Maybe there's another person who won?"

"No way! The contest said _two_ people were going to win – not three!" She said in a matter-of-fact sorta tone.

"Well, lets go find out" We began to walk towards the mid-aged man in a suit, who was holding up the sign.

"Um, hello?" I called out awkwardly and his attention immediately turned towards us. He paused and squinted his eyes, before pulling out a sheet of paper from his pocket.

"Well hello girls! Welcome to Los Angeles, California!" He said cheerfully and stuffed the paper back into his pocket. "Please follow me, the limo is waiting outside and I shall bring you to your hotel as soon as possible!"

"Hold up!" Hailey spoke firmly. "Who the heck is Jamison Richards?"

"Oh well, you shall see in the car young one!" He motioned for us to follow and we were soon standing outside in the chill LA air. It was a beautiful night, and the fresh air hit me like a ton of bricks. The limo was stunning, long and black, shimmering in the moon light.

"Hop on in, I'll take care of your bags!" He hummed a tune as he began putting our stuff in the trunk.

I opened the door and shuffled in, and sat down. I turned towards the door and noticed Hailey was still standing outside.

"Um, wanna hurry up?" I asked her and rolled my eyes.

"No way" I heard a deep voice speak. I yelped in surprise and looked beside me. How did I not notice a boy sitting there? He was pressed against the window, and it was too dark to make out his facial features.

"Holy crap! You just about gave me a heart attack!" My heart beat did increase and my hands were clammy.

The boy just sighed and it was awkward for a few moments.

"You must be Jamison, well hi Jamison, I'm, er, Jessica" I held out my hand awkwardly. Jamison took it and shook it, holding my hand for a few moments more than necessary.

"Actually, it's Josh and you're the girl from the bathroom"


	3. Chapter 3

My mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"You're….J-Josh H-utc-" I couldn't even finished, my mind was still going haywire – and it wasn't even over the fact that he was a celebrity…it was over the fact he called me a brat! (Okay, and maybe the fact that he was a celebrity…but it only affected me a little bit!)

"Yes, Josh Hutcherson, and the person you're spending the next two weeks with!" He replied, a smirk on his lips.

It was piercing scream that sounded from behind me which shook me from my trance-like state. I jumped and heard gasps.

"I'm guessing you're Hailey?" I heard Josh say, but I barely even heard that. Hailey's gasps were overpowering his voice.

If Hailey was making herself look like a star-struck teenager, that didn't mean I had to.

"Hailey, calm down, he's just a dude" I rolled my eyes and watched as she slide into the car seat next to me.

Hailey snapped out of it, and scoffed.

"He's not just a 'dude' He's Josh freaking Hutcherson!" She signed like an in love child.

Now it was my turn to scoff and for a second, I almost forgot I had the celebrity in the car – almost.

He laughed; it was a deep laugh, nice even.

"Yes, I'm Josh. Hello Hailey" He held out a hand for her to shake, which she did…for a good two minutes. Finally, she let go of her death grip.

"And you are again? I didn't quite catch it before" I turned to him. Did I sense of tone of rudeness?

"Jess" I replied coldly.

"That's nice" His voice was just as hallow. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

The ride was quiet, except for a few minutes of talking that were exchanged between Hailey and Josh. I just sat silently in-between them, not really caring about their conversation.

"Okay we're here!" I heard Hailey and Josh exclaim, at the same time. Guess they were getting along splendidly…joy.

I got out of the car and gazed at the hotel in front of me, it was five stars, for sure. I couldn't wait to see what the inside looked like.

"I'll get someone to bring you're bags up to your room. Josh, can you check in please, and show the ladies to the room?" The driver asked and Josh happily agreed.

We walked into the hotel, and my mouth literally dropped. It was a stunning view, with a marble fountain in the middle of the lobby, and a sitting room decorated with a very elegantly.

Josh told us to sit still, and went to get the room key for us.

"So, what room are we staying in?" I asked Hailey. She just stared at me.

"Did you not hear a word Josh said in the car?" She said.

"Um…no?" I replied and smiled innocently.

"Why were you being so rude to him?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know…" I struggled for an answer "I guess I'm just getting a weird vibe from him?"

"Well, he's being nice, so return the favor. Do you want him thinking you're a complete bitch?" She said softly, even though her words still stung a bit.

"No, I guess not. I'll be nicer" My mouth twitched into a quick smile.

"Hey guys!" I turned around to see Josh, the room key dangling from his hand. "Ready to see the house?"

"…house?" I asked.

Hailey laughed.

"Yeah, the penthouse we're staying in with the boys"

I let Josh and Hailey walk in front of me. Why wasn't I enjoying this? I mean, I was in a five star hotel about to room with two very hot movie stars! And yet, here I was, lugging my luggage around behind them. I kept my eyes on the back of their heads, not paying attention to their conversation.

I saw Josh turn his head slightly and flash a smirk at me.

_That smirk._

I hated that smirk! It was so…attitude filled – So… I'm-so-much-better-than you.

I rolled my eyes and focused my eyes on the floor until I heard their padded footsteps stop, then I looked up and saw them entering a room.

"Thanks for the warning guys" I mumbled under my breath. I could have continued walking and gotten completely lost! _You're being a drama queen_ a voice rang in my head. I sighed and stopped walking. I was being a drama queen, and not very grateful.

"Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Josh leaning against the doorframe. I managed to give him a weak smile.

"I'm fine. Kind of…homesick" I lied.

"I know the feeling. It kind of sucks not seeing your parents, but it has a few upsides" He chuckled to himself and looked down.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll just have to wait those upsides" This time I gave him a real genuine smile. Maybe he wasn't so bad, after all.

"Well, one upside of this place? _This_" He pushed opened the hotel door, revealing a beautiful black and white themed living room.

"Whoa" I breathed and walked towards it, luggage slowing me down slightly.

"I got it" Josh walked towards me and grabbed my luggages, his warm fingers slightly brushing mine. I flinched at the touch and felt my cheeks heat up slightly. Avoiding any eye contact – I walked into the penthouse. _My _penthouse.


	4. Chapter 4

The penthouse was far more beautiful once you actually walked in and looked around. There were two bedrooms which each had two equally gorgeous themes. The window that over looked Los Angeles almost brought tears to my eyes, but I held it together. I was so absorbed in the moment I didn't even hear the noises behind me. Although I was reluctant, I turned around and nodded at Josh.

"This is so…magical? If that doesn't sound too corny' I mumbled and laughed nervously. He laughed with me, and suddenly – I wasn't feeling so stressed.

"I know what you mean. The first time I was in L.A, it was like a dream. I couldn't really believe it" He responded and scratched his head. "Well, partly because I was in my first Hollywood movie and stuff"

"Yeah, I guess that would be like a dream"

"YO CHICKITA!"

I signed and watched as Hailey danced herself into the room – I hadn't even heard the music blaring from our bedroom, but obviously it was mid-song because my best friend burst into song lyrics.

"So" – she began, and took a seat on the white modern-styled coach in the middle of the room – "I want my first night here to be…rememberable! What can we do around this joint?"

Josh scratched his head – did he have a habit of doing that or something? – And walked towards the couch.

"Honestly, we're free for the next week. The big touring and stuff starts the second week we're here and then the premiere is on the Friday, you go home on the Saturday"

"Thank you for the scheduling notices, Mr. Hutcherson" I laughed and made my way towards the couch, sitting beside Hailey.

"Hardy Har Har" He laughed and stuck his tongue out – playfully, of course.

"OOH!" Hailey jumped up on her knees and bounced on the coach. "Can we go to like, a club, or something?"

Josh and I just stared at her.

"You do realize we are under age, correct?" I notified her.

"Are there not teen clubs around here? It's LA for Gods Sake! I'm pretty sure there are teen clubs" She said in a very 'duh' sort of tone.

"She's right, ya know" I jumped and turned towards the voice, it was Chris. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a nice top – with a towel wrapped around his head.

"Look who finally joins us!" Josh called out.

Chris flashed a smile at Josh and threw his towel at him.

"Are you starting something with me, man?" Josh suddenly said, very seriously.

I looked between the two and watched as Josh got up and made his way towards Chris. Without warning, the two jumped each other and Chris grabbed Josh in a headlock.

I just stared at them, as did Hailey.

"Don't worry –" Josh grumbled as he tried to release himself from Chris's death grip.

"We're just playing around" Chris finished for him, and rubbed his knuckles against Josh's head.

"OKAY! I give up! I give up!" Josh put his hands up in surrender and Chris let him go and collapsed on the coach.

"Does that happen a lot?" I asked

"Yes" They said in unison.

Hailey and I laughed out loud.

It was odd, really, being in the same room with two 'celebrities'. You never really believe it when people call celebrities 'normal people' – but Josh and Chris were living proof of it. Although first impressions weren't the best, they were just normal teenage guys who liked to do normal teenage things. Like play fighting, for example.

"So yeah, I couldn't help but overhear – I'm up for a teen club. I can get my assistant to look some good ones up in the area" Chris informed us and we all nodded in agreement.

He left the room, which left the three of us – Josh, Hailey and I – to talk amongst ourselves. By the time Chris has returned back from his phone call, it was already 9:30.

"Okay, so, there is this really good club – apparently – a few blocks away from here. I'm already dressed up, but the club closes at 2. I'm thinking we should be there by 10:30, sounds good?" Chris explained and before I knew it – I was being pulled up.

"We'll be ready!" Hailey yelled and dragged me into our bedroom, seating me on the bed.

"Here is what is going to happen"

Only one thought went through my head: _oh no._

She was using 'that tone'. The tone she uses when she wants to be put in charge.

I groaned but she held up her hand.

"Listen here young lady!" – I almost laughed, but she looked serious – "Your make-up, hair, outfit and everything else is done by me!" Hailey broke out into a smile and giggled to herself, clasping her hands together.

"Now, into the shower – five minutes max, and I'll have your outfit picked out by the time you're out"

"What about yo-?" I started to say.

"Do not worry about me, I will take care of everything."


End file.
